


Loving so Much

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crabs are mentioned, Dragon!Shiro, Dragons, M/M, dark themes, prince!lance, this story is dark and might have triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a dragon. </p><p>There is a prince. </p><p>And there is love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving so Much

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this one when I had a heavy discussion with a co-worker about dragon hoards.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I won. Haha, I hope you enjoy this? Please note it is slightly dark and a bit of stockholm syndrome. I don't know, but I won't rule it out.
> 
> If anyone is interested you can follow me at KnightNuraStar on Tumblr! I will be posting a halloween even for Voltron! Event information will be post on the 9th of this week!
> 
> P.S. I got the crab thing from a tumlr post that I replied too. haha. XD
> 
> [EDIT] I want to note that this is one of my darker stories and it make have triggers. I'm sorry I didn't have that many warnings before and I will be more careful in the future.
> 
> [Edit: This has been Beta by WillowStarr! Thank you so much my dear!<3 <3 <3]

“Oh, looks like another one has come.” Lance thought, peering from the window of his bedroom to see a strong looking knight in, yes, shining armor. Lance sighed, watching as the knight obviously shouted something at the castle. Fortunately, Lance didn’t have to hear the usual speech that the Knights that come always seem to give as he saw the other wave his sword around. 

“Hopefully, Shiro’s in a good mood.” Lance whispered, chuckling as the Knight started charging at the castle.

Right on cue a loud, thundering roar shook the castle that Lance was in. But, the human didn’t even bat an eye lash at the noise as he continued to watch the scene outside unfold. A dark shadow loomed over the now frightened Knight whose horse had bucked off in fear. Lance snorted when the Knight looked to have done a battle cry before charging towards the looming shadow.

“Oh, looks like Shiro is not giving out any mercy today.” Lance mused, watching as an inferno of violet flames engulfed the person before burning them into nothing. With a snort Lance went back to his reading knowing that he would have company soon once the mess was cleaned up.

“I feel like it should say something about my person that I just shrug at this now.” Lance thought, a frown forming on his features as he thought about how he ended up here and how something like this became such a daily routine for the Prince.

It had been a full six months since Lance was taken by the Black Champion. A dragon with such a magnitude of power that Kingdoms quivered with just a whisper of the name. But, after a month the only thing Lance quivered at was the cold floor that greeted him every morning. “Also for Shiro’s cooking skills. Seriously, you think an all powerful and knowledgable dragon would learn how to cook a few things.” Lance thought, shivering at the memory of the day where Shiro had tried to make ‘dinner’.

Lance broke from his thought when he heard the soft patter of feet coming closer. Looking up from his book Lance saw a beautiful man with striking gray eyes come into the room he was occupying. It always surprised Lance how this man was the dragon that brought nightmares to grown men and women all around. But, then again, Shiro was a little easy on the eyes in his half human/half dragon form.

The being before him was tall and masculine with abs that Lance swore could cook bacon and sizzle it. His hair reminded Lance of both dark and light with the black that clashed with white bangs. All over there were black scales decorating human skin that lead towards large wings and a long tail. Oh, and did Lance mention that Shiro is ALWAYS NAKED. “Seriously, it was unfair how Shiro was beautiful in both dragon and human form.... It’s also so unfair how he won’t even wear pants.” Lance bitterly thought, watching as the other made his way into the room with such grace that he wanted to purposely trip the other.

“Third one this week.” Lance spoke, going back to look at his book of fairy tales.

“Yeah, same speech again.” Shiro groaned, joining Lance on the large plush couch that was in the library.

“Oh, let me guess. Black Champion, I’m here to free Prince Lance, fifth so-blah, blah, blah.” Lance said, waving his hand as he spoke. Shiro chuckled, pulling Lance close in order for the Prince to lean against his chest. Lance got comfortable as those large and very warm wings wrapped around him like a blanket.

“Yeah, the same.” Shiro agreed, looking down at Lance’s book to see what the other was reading.

“Oh, you’re reading an old one.” Shiro mused, making Lance nod as he turned a page to see a bird flying into the sky. But, the book that was in Lance’s hands were ripped out with Shiro's black clawed one. Lance was both surprised and unsurprised if that made any sense. Ocean blues watched as the innocent book flew straight into the flames of the fire place that was on the far side of the room.

“That was a waste.” Lance informed, getting a rumble from the other behind him. Rolling his eyes Lance sighed as he motioned towards the small pile of books Lance placed on the table near by. A black tail slithered it’s way towards the pile moving a few so that way Shiro could read the titles before finally taking one out of the pile. Lance grabbed the book and red the title making a disgusted face as he looked up at Shiro.

“Shiro... what the hell... Night of the Crabs? Shiro, really out of all the ones on the table?” Lance asked, raising a brow at Shiro who had a small blush on his face.

“Would you judge me if I said I liked it?”

“Oh, maliciously.”

“.....Ah...”

“.....Shiro... seriously if people found out you like this... they actually might ban crabs.” Lance mused, staring at the hardcover book and see the picture of... a crab. “Wait, do you even like crabs?” Lance asked, getting Shiro to blink a bit before shaking his head.

“No... I prefer lobster over crabs and salmon over lobster.”

“... Shiro seriously? Then why do you have Night of the Crabs, Killer Crabs, Crabs Moons and Crabs the Rampage!” Lance shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the books with crab decorating their covers. Shiro looked over at the book with a brighter blush before shrugging his shoulders.

“Maybe I’m just a crabby person?”

“.... Get out.” Lance spoke, pointing to the door and getting Shiro to laugh even louder. A clawed arm wrapped around him tightly and Lance opened the book to read the ridiculous story that the dragon seems to like. But, as Lance read the first few lines he couldn’t help think over the book that was burned with no remorse. It always surprised Lance how Shiro would suddenly take things out of his hands and burned them to ashes like it was something normal.

But, the reason behind the burning of certain books, objects, and living things were something not unsurprising. At least it was unsurprising now that Lance had been living with the other for almost half a year. Shiro wanted to make sure Lance knew that there was one thing he’ll never have anymore.

Freedom.

Lance knew that Shiro loved him and he was considered number one in the dragon’s hoard. He was showered with everything from the finest clothes, to mountains of gold and even the ability to act how he truly wants to act without fear of being called out for not acting princely enough. But, the one thing that Shiro would never allow would be his Freedom. Sure, he was allowed to go outside and even visit the oceans that were close by the castle. Hell, he was even able to walk on the beach and go for swims in order to cool off during the more humid days.

It was a fake-freedom though, one that Shiro allowed for him. He could experience these things as long as Shiro allowed it. Everything else though, everything that could remind Lance of wanting to break free from his claws had to be burned and destroyed. Like the book about a cage bird breaking free, to the brave knights who come in order to bring Lance back to his loving family. It was the silent order that Shiro would do through his actions for Lance to see.

Forget about your freedom.

“Ugh, how can you like this.” Lance whined, turning the page as he finally finished the first two. A black tail flicked to the side and Shiro grinned as he nuzzled into the prince’s neck.

“I don’t know. I generally find them amusing.” Shiro spoke, his voice amused as Lance gave another groan before fully relaxing against the dragon’s hold. The two continued to read until Lance felt his eye lids drop and his hands growing weaker. The book was took out of his hands again and a book mark placed. Shiro moved them in order for him to get up and off the couch with Lance snuggled in his arms.

“Let’s take a small rest before dinner.” Shiro whispered, getting an agreement grunt from the prince in his arms.

“That sounds nice. I’m thinking stew today, what do you think?” Lance asked, looking up at Shiro curiously who hummed in delight and in agreement. The tail behind him wagging happily making Lance grin at how cute the other can be. But, as the walk and silence falls on them Lance couldn’t help to look out the window where he saw beautiful forests and meadows that seem to stretch so far that Lance wanted to reach out.

In fact, he didn’t realize he had reached out until a tail snapped around his wrist and brought it back to his chest. While it wasn’t rough the grip was harsh and Lace could feel Shiro become tense as they continued their path. Sighing with sadness Lance snuggled into the broad chest tracing a few scales before allowing a few words to fumble out of his mouth.

“Shiro... why?” Lance asked, his voice quiet as they finally came to a large double door. Shiro hesitated going in, as if contemplating Lance question before letting out a sad humming noise. Shiro proceeded to walk through the door and headed over towards the giant pile of furs, blankets, silk and pillows. Without saying a word he made his way into the middle of the pile laying Lance gently in the nest before coming down for their noses to touch and lips to ghost over each other.

“It’s because I love you.” Shiro whispered, before pressing his lips against Lance’s. Lance moaned, feeling Shiro deepen the kiss before breaking it.

“It’s because I love you too much.” Shiro confessed, pressing his forehead against Lance allowing the other to see perfectly the gray eye bleeding into glowing yellow.

“And it’s because of my love for you that I’ll never let you go. Never.”


End file.
